Emerald
by silentlover09
Summary: Edward/Jasper Edward is a Entertainer in 17th century France, he meets a blonde hair Jasper, will sparks fly  or is it insults, who knows read and find out. Rated M, boy's love Don't like Dont read. you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Well elloz people how it is going? This is my third fanfic. Yay me! XD I hope that you all enjoy it, this was inspired by the song Mr. Brightside from the killers. Read more at the bottom. (oh just so you know Edward is british, but he lives in france so the lauguage will be going back in forth, but will be mostly in english) **

**Good news! I have found a beta for this story. Thank you W_eave the magic. _You are awsome! :) **

**Second chapter coming soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter one**.

* * *

><p><em>Edward's life was anything but easy, the last thing that he ever thought was to be sold to a brothel to pay his family's debts. Unfortuantly, he was sold. In fact he has been there for the last five years. The sad part about it, after the first two years, his family's debt was paid off by then, but his family did not want him back seeing that he was now tainted by the scum of the world. So he stayed there having no where else to go, the shame and the bitterness of what he has now become keeps him from ventureing out for his own. Little did he know that he world would soon change.<em>

**Edward's point of view.**

Sitting up from my bed, I heard my name being called from Madam, the head of the brothel. After stretching I went to see what she needed. Walking into her chamber I sat in the chair that was ment for the whores of the house. I looked at Madam as she continued to put on a abscene amount of make-up on.

"Yes Madam Esme, did you call me?" I could see her glance at me through her vanity.

"Oh yes Emerald, I need you to get ready for tonight. I am having a special guest over and he is bring someone that, for what I was told has their eyes on you." I chuckled shaking my head at the use of my brothel name she had given me when I came here; she said that it was because of the color of my eyes.

"Okay do you anything in particular that you wanted me to wear?" Looking at me through her mirror she gave me a once over, thinking of something. her beautiful mouth lowered in a grimince.

"Why don't you to the market and get you some nice robes that will highlight your eyes huh? That would be good here..." she tossed me a coin bag with 50 francs in there.

"Wow! What do you want me to get with all of this?" I was shocked this amount, it would take me a couple of session to make, and she wanted me to use then on one outfit. I looked up as she sighed like she was indulging a child.

"I want you to go get somthing good to wear for my guest. They are high paying customers and I do not want you in those rags you call clothes while they are here. Understand."

I nodded, getting up I looked up as she turns toward me "I know how you like going into town so make sure you are back here before eight, okay? Right before sunset because they will be here at that time." after I went to my room and grabbed my satchel, then headed to town.

I always loved going into the town. When I was little my parents never wanted to take into there, for fear that it would taint me. I laughed inwardly, oh the irony. I saw the clothing shop that I always wanted to go in to get clothes, but never had the money to do just that. Of course now I do so. why not? I got free money so why not spurge on myself for once. Entering the store, I was greeted by the head lady.

"Bonjour que puis-je obtenir pour vous aujourd'hui?"

"Oui j'ai besoin de nouvelles robes qui correspondent à mes yeux" I said with a smile.

"Bien entendu venir cette manière s'il vous plaît afin que je puisse te voir mieux à la lumière" I walked with her she motioned me to stand on a platform that she had with three mirrors on the walls infront of it. She then brought different styles of robes in the room. I started to pull the sash off my waist, but she stopped me, with a saddened expression on her face.

"Je déteste avoir à vous poser sembler comme un gentil jeune homme mais vous avez l'argent, vous ne?" I smiled at her and nodded. She sighed with relief then smiled "J'ai toujours détesté avoir à demander cela, mais vous comprenez que vous n'avez pas?"

"Bien sûr je fais aussi, j'ai cinquante francs afin s'il vous plaît donner le meilleur tu as"

She smiled at me then and went to work on me. I took off my robes and was bombarded my fine clothing. I tryed on robe after robes, they are were so good, but I didn't think that they would be good enough for Esme's special guest. Three hours later we finally got one that I liked, it brought out my eyes a lot more. It was green silk, with sliver trimming around the collar, and it was plain but I liked it. I never had silk before. Also it was only 20 francs, so I did a little happy dance because I knew I could shop. As she put the box in my leather bag I handed her the francs, then left with wave and a smile.

I smiled the as I started to look around. I was happy even though people were giving me the stank eye. I did not care, I was used to that now. They stay away from me and I do not think of them.

I was looking at new satchels when I heard a deep voice from behind me, causeing me to jump. I looked at who it was and was stunned at the beauty of the man behind me. He had a big grin full with dimples, and the most blondest hair I have ever seen. He was saying somthing, but I didn't hear him. I shook my head trying to lcear my head.

"Je suis désolé qu'avez-vous dit?" His smile got bigger.

"J'ai dit que le sac-vous s'adaptent bien" I blushed.

I looked back at the bag, but it was gone. I frowned, it was there just a second ago... I looked at the men and he has the bag in his hand, boxed. My eyes widdened. He held it out to me. I raised a eyebrow to him in question, but he just smiled and nudged it to me again. I reached for it but then stopped. Then scowled. Who does he think he is, trying to buy me with a bag? I am not that cheap! He cocked his head on confusion.

"Bien essayé monsieur vous m'avez presque eu là-bas mais je suis pas si bon marché?" His raised both his eyebrows in shock.

"Oh, ne regarde pas tellement surpris que vous ne croyez pas que je attraper à votre petit jeu bien que je ne vous croyez que juste parce que je suis une prostituée, vous pouvez juste me donner quelque chose et je vais juste prendre que comme moyen de paiement ainsi qu'il est 25 francs par nuit." and with that I left in a huff. The nerve of some people! Like I don't have enough self loathing, now then want me to be cheap too!

I got back to the brothel I went to my room to prepar for the guest. I took a nice bath to sooth my nerves, taking the time to clean myself thoughly both inside and out. Too soon It ws time to go and entertain, as the others would like to put it. The guard that we had came to get me.

"Hey Emerald, they are here. Esme wants you down stairs now." I came out of my room and followed him there. He looked at me I turned to him.

"what Em?" He shook his head, but kept looking at me.

"Nothing, it is just you look tense. Did somthing happen when you were in town today?" I smiled Emmett. He is always looking after us like a big brother.

"Nothing that I can not handle. Just a idiot who thinks that they can buy with cheap things." He shook his head muttering jerk. I laughed. He opened the door, and I froze, _this can not be happening,_ Esme smiled when I walked in.

"Emerald, ce n'est Carlisle et Jasper. Jasper est celui qui fait l'enquête vous concernant."

I drowned the rest of what she was saying out as I looked at the men named Jasper. He has the most blondest hair I have ever seen; but I have seen it before, not just a few hours ago. I stood there in a daze as I looked at the man I had meet and insulted.

"Emerald, tu ne vas pas dire bonjour?"

"Bonjour" I said mechanically. He said it back in that deep voice. As I sat down besides Esme, he smiled a wicked smirk.

_oh shit._

* * *

><p><strong><em>whoos how did you like the first chapter of this story? I know I should have updated Just a dream, but this just would not leave me alone, but I am alost done with the next chapter of just a dream and I can't wait for you all to enjoy it. R&amp;R please... also if youare or know a beta please can you help I really need one. I suck at Grammer... hehe. <em>**

_transletions: in order._

*** hello what can i get for you today)**

*** yes I need new robes to match my eyes) **

***Of course coming this way please so I can see you better in the light)**

***I hate to have to ask you seem like a nice young man but you do have money do you not)**

*** I hate having to ask that but you understand don't you)**

*** of course i do also i have fifty francs so please give the best you got)**

*** I am sorry what did you say?) **

*** I said that bag would fit you nicely**

*** nice try sir you almost had me but I am not that cheap)**

*** oh don't look so surprised you didn't think that i would catch on to your little game well i did you think that just because i am a hooker you can just give me anything and i will just take that as payment well it is twenty five francs a night.)**

*** this is Carlisle and Jasper. Jasper is the one that made the inquiry about you**

***aren't you going to say hello**

_**and there you have it the translations.**_

**_Well till next time bye now._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: well elloz ppl. wow it has bee forever since i have updated, T.T I am sorry I will try to keep up with this, but R.L cought up with me. heheh. anyways hope you enjoy this. Must give love to my beta weave the magic, she is just wonderful, without her man would this story not work heheh. **

**Disclaimer: you know the deal don't own a thing, but the story here written. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>chapter 2<p>

_Oh shit_

'What is he doing here?' Looking at him I could still see, that smirk on his sexy mouth.

'Crap! Did I say sexy mouth?'

"Emerald pourquoi ne pas donner à ces deux messieurs belle quelque chose de plus à boire?"

Madam Esme said as she batted her eyes at carlisle, he chuckled at this obvious flirting. As I stood up, Jasper grabbed my hand to pull me back. I looked up at him but he was looking at Esme.

"Je pense que je voudrais profiter de mon entreprise d'autre où si vous n'avez pas l'esprit?" Madame Esme smiled.

"Bien sûr Emerald la salle privée suffirait pour ce soir." Nodding I took Jasper's hand.

"Ainsi monsieur." I tugged him along with me going up the stairs to the private room where all the high class customers were 'entertained'. Once we reached it, i pulled him in clsoing the door. I took a breath trying to calm my nerves, I then turned back to him and sees him sitting on the bed, looking at me with his honey golden eyes. I walked to the liquor table that was ever present in s lot of the rooms, getting him a drink, I wished I could have one too, but rules state I can not drink unless my patron allows me too.

I walked to him handing him his glass, I stand there waiting for what he wanted to do next. Raising the glass to his perfectly rounding lips, he takes a drink and he smiles. I do not know why , but that smirk really makes me angry! It is like he is trying me say that he is better then me. Taking a deep breath again, I tried to clam my herves.

" nerveux?"

I shook my head at this comment.

" Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là, debout?"

"Parce que vous avez à me dire ce que vous voulez." cocking a eyebrow he smirked.

" Je pense que vous savez ce que je veux." Nodding I pulled of my sash to my robe, then letting it fall off my shoulders onto the floor.

I saw his eyes go wide as they looked me up and down, like he was trying to memorize every part of my body. I felt uncomfortable, patrons never really look at me, they usually just throw me down, have their way with me, then leave. I prefered it that way. He stands up and steps towards me, stopping a inch away from golden eyes intense, he reaches up his hand to caress my cheek.

'What in gods name is he doing?' I grabbed his hand that was on cheek, I lead him towards the bed reaching down I let my drawers fall, laying down with my legs opened in submission. Turning my head as always, my mind went blank; my happy place as Esme called it. Always go to your happy place where no one could touch you. However, I was brought out of my daze by a blanket being draped over me, turning towards him, I saw the sadness and ... anger in his eyes.

"Que faites-vous?" I asked, He looked at me.

"Damnit!" he said in english, I cocked my head wondering why exactly he said that. Soon he started to pace muttering to himself

'just great he is duranged' I hold the blanket to myself as I sit up. I watched him. I Only caught a few words like 'stupid', 'scared him', ' kill them', and 'mate'. However, mate was the one that got my full attention. Why would he say mate? Having enough, I did what I could think of at the time and spoke in English.

"What are you doing?" His head jerked to me, "you speak english?"

"Of course I do I am English after all."

Nodding he looked at me with a sheepish grin. "So you heard what I was saying? I smiled, "Not really I only got a few words"

He moved to the bed, making himself comfortable against the head board.

"So if you are English, why are you in france?"

"well..." I looked down feeling my cheeks heat up. Why does he have to ask questions; and rules state it they ask, you have to tell.

"I was left here," keeping my head down as I said this.

"what do you mean left here" Keeping my head down I told him my story.

"My parents left me here, we were a well off family that was going though rough times; they had a debt to be payed here in France. So me being the oldiest, they thought that I should be the one to pay their debt. I was only 16 at the time so I really did not have any other choices but here. well I paid off the family debt, but when it was time for my family to come and pick me up, they came with other news instead.

You see, since they were now debt free and there fortunes picking up, they were able to start reestablishing the family name. But if they took me back and others find out about my past, they would lose it all again. So they made to decison to leave me here... so I have been here ever since." I took a haggard breath, Jasper put a hand on my arm.

"Emerald are you alright?" Looking up at him I knew that my face was blank,shocked face told me so.

"I am fine I stopped caring a long time ago" He reached over to caress my cheek again. He smiled.

"Your a strong one aren't you?" I grabbed his head, moving it away from my face.

"No I just do not give a damn anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope ya'll liked it. why dont you tell me in a R&amp;R, it the pretty on in the middle there. tell me if you liked it loved, or just pllain ol hated it. <strong>

**well till next time bye now.**

_Here are the tranlastions in order:_

"Emerald why dont you get the men some more to drink"

"I think I would like to take my company else where if you dont mind?"

"of course Emerald the private room would surfice for tonight"

"this way mister""nervous""then why are you just standiing there?"

"Because you have to tell me what you want"

"I think you know what I want"

"what are you doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. -.-**

**A/n: elloz people what's going on? Okay I know I know I said that I would not update this loving piece, until Just a Dream is done. Well I was thinking that, seeing as how I had posted it on, my Just a Dream story. I thought, hey not everybody who is reading Just a Dream is reading Emerald. So, here is my apology for my stupidity, I give you chapter three of Emerald. I hope you enjoy. (See more at bottom.)**

**Special thanks to my lovely new beta 41995. Give him love. XD thanks cory. **

**Chapter 3**

**Jasper's point of view**

* * *

><p>The fierce look In Emerald's eyes is what shocked me the most. Not his words. Not wanting him to think about it anymore, I smile and cup his cheek, but once again he moves my hand from his face, looking at me his eyebrow furrowed.<p>

"Why do you keep doing that?" His question stumped me.

"Do what?" Not really sure what he was asking.

"The cheek thing you're always trying to touch me."

My eyes widen. Did he not like it? Was I too cold for him?

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked trying to understand.

"Not bad, just weird. Why would you do that? What is so good about my face?"

He looked completely confused. Has nobody ever showed him tenderness? My heart clenched at the thought of him never feeling the touch of a gentle lover.

"I do that because you're beautiful." His eyes widen at my words, he turned his head away for a moment, I watched as he took a shaky breath, running his hand through his hair trying to calm himself down. He looked at me again a small smile playing at his lips, his eyes softened, I couldn't help the chuckle that came, but once it came out I wished it hadn't. His eyebrows furrowed, the small smile gone, as his eyes harden. The look of anger resembled, the one I received at the market, confused I cocked my head.

"Emerald..." I was interrupted by his hand meeting my face, it didn't hurt, but it shocked me nevertheless.

"You beast!" He stood up, letting the blanket fall, as he bent down to grab his clothes, he seethed as he forcefully tugged on his clothes, his cheeks red, from what I could feel as embarrassment.

"Do you think it is funny to play with someone like that? Do you think that since I am a prostitute I have no feelings? That you can just spurt meaningless tender words, and they wouldn't hurt me? HAVE YOU NO HEART?" He yelled as he tightened his robe, so tight I'm surprised he could breathe let alone yell at me.

"Emerald insulting you was not my intent." I said trying to somehow redeem myself, but once the words left he scoffed.

"Well whether it was your 'intent' or not, insult taken." Running a hand through his hair he looked everywhere, but at me.

"Now you said you had no interest in sowing your wild oats, so then my presence is not needed any longer; so good night to you good sir." He said stomping out the room, leaving me in a daze. I was sure what had happened, I heard silent foots steps, looking up I saw Emmett glaring down at me.

"What did you do to him?" I threw the blanket of me, I felt his confusion roll of him, when he saw me still dressed.

"Yes Em I'm still dressed does that surprise you?" I couldn't help the sigh that come, when he nodded.

"Emerald and I didn't do anything at least not yet." He cocked his head.

"Why? I mean yeah he is a prostitute, but he does only the high class, so he isn't that tainted." I sighed once more.

"I don't know Em. He was right there naked, laying down in total submission, legs wide open and everything. Believe me I wanted to do it, but I just couldn't Em. The look on his face, well I should say lack thereof, was completely blank like he wasn't even here. I just couldn't do it." He nodded.

"A happy place." His words confused me.

"Happy place? What is, happy place?"

"I overheard Esme telling new members, about their happy places. It is supposed to be a place where their minds can go, while the gents can do their business with their bodies." I knew that my face showed my disgust, because Em just shrugged.

"Hey it is better than having to feel everything those creeps do." I couldn't say anything to refute him; I knew it was the truth. I sat back on the bed huffing to myself; as Em asked the million franc question.

"So what are you going to do now?" Nodding to myself, I glanced at Em.

"I'm going to show him I meant the words that I said." He just laughed at me, before clasping a hand on my shoulder, pity emanating off him in waves.

"Good luck with that Jasper. Emerald may be a prostitute, and had a very bad life, in which he has some issues, but he is no submissive boy. He is strong willed, stubborn, and fiercely independent. Also he does not forgive so easily, and from what I saw when I came down, he was storming to his room with the angriest expression on his face, which I have never seen before." I let out one hard laugh.

"Ha! He is not the only one that is stubborn Em. I can wait forever for him to give me another chance." Em laughed loudly.

"No lie there, my friend." I stood

"I better get going, I was planning to. . ." As I went to the door I hear Em call my name, I turned.

"Yes Em." He looked uncertain, but when he looked at me I saw nothing but seriousness in his eyes.

"Jasper I know Emerald is your mate and all, but he is also my friend. So I know what I am talking about when I say, he has been through a lot. So…" Sighing he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't hurt him okay? And don't hurt yourself." I smiled, nodding I clasped my hand over his.

"I won't Em. I know what I'm doing." After my reassurance, he let go after saying out goodbyes. I left the brothel, with one thing on my mind.

Emerald.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoos! What do ya think? Was it a good apology? Again I'm sorry for all of you who have be waiting for a new chapter. So here is your notice now. I will be finishing this story, so you can continue with the alerts; if you want to. However, I will not update this till my Just a Dream story is finished. Reasons are I had not planned this story to be a big one, but I got some PM's that wanted it to. So I choose to make it into one. However, two major stories and my college life is a bit much right now. As much as I would like to do both, I just don't have the time. Alas one had to go and since I did Just a dream first I am going to finish that one, then hit Emerald head on. I'm sorry for those of you who like Emerald, but rest assured I WILL be finishing Emerald I will not forgot about it. I promise. <strong>

**Well till next time bye now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: okay so I bet you are all wonderin why I am updating this story instead of Just a dream. I have a answer for you, I HAVE SEVER WRITERS BLOCK WITH THAT STORY! I just can't seem to get any of the chapters write, and I will not give ya'll anything that is not the best. So I tried out writing for Emerald and it juts flowed easier, so here it is. I will still try with Just a dream, but I don't know. IT WILL BE FINISHED! but it may take a wee bit longer then I thought. heheh. I hope that ya'll don't mind. If ya'll do, well tough nookie. XD JK Jk. lmao.**

**Like to thank cory for prereading my lovely chapter.**

Emerald chapter 4

Edward's point of view.

* * *

><p>Storming into my chambers I yanked off my robe, I made up a hot bath I wanted to get his stench off me.<p>

'How dare he think of me a fool?'

I stepped in the basin reaching for the wash cloth I scrubbed with earnest, though I couldn't for the life of me stop the tears from coming, shaking my head I scrubbed my cheek, the persistent creep kept touching me there. I heard a knock on the door, sighing I allowed whoever that was interrupted my musing to enter. Em walked in, I continued my scrubbing.

"Esme wants to see you immediately." I nodded I knew I was going to be in trouble to yelling at a customer, but I don't care nobody was going to play me a fool. Once I finished I dried quickly trying my night robe around me I when to face Esme. Stepping into her chamber I see the platinum blonde haired man from earlier and monsieur creepy talking to Esme. Great monsieur creepy is a snitch. Once I enter Esme shot to her feet demanding what took me so long. Glancing at him I say smoothly.

"J'ai eu quelque chose de méchant sur moi." Esme raised an eyebrow while Jasper turned his head. I braced myself for what was going to happen. But Esme smiled reaching for me I grabbed her hand, she brought me closer, placing me near Jasper I cocked an eyebrow.

"J'ai de bonnes nouvelles Emeraude, monsieur Jasper ici a prendre une grande sympathie pour vous et a accepté de payer tout de vos dettes actuelles pour ici et vous ramener à la maison avec lui. " I eyes widened I looked at Jasper, to the platinum blonde, then back to Esme, hoping that this was once more a very cruel joke. However fate was never kind to me, I pulled Esme to the corner.

Whispering I asked,"Vous m'avez vendu? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal?" Madam Esme smiled, before pushing some of my wet hair back. "Emeraude vous savez que les soins pour vous, mais vous n'avez jamais été destiné à être dans un endroit comme celui-ci, c'est votre chance de sortir d'ici, prenez ce que j'ai." I blinked a few times.

"votre clôture ici? Qu'en est-il que les autres filles?" she smiled "Non, je ne suis pas la fermeture, mais je lui ai accepter d'être mon patron permanente." I was shocked she said she would never do that. But before I could say anything, monsieur creepy interrupted.

"Je suis désolé, mais nous devons partir maintenant." I looked at Madam Esme, she had a tears in her eyes, but she sniffed before straightening her back; she called Em in, he entered with my bags. Asking where he needs to put them. I couldn't believe this was happening, was I finally leaving this hell; I looked at Jasper he was talking to Blondie number two, with that insufferable smirk on his face, and I just knew that I couldn't go with him anywhere. So with my decision make, I firmed up my face, and said with firmness I never knew I had.

"No." All words stopped. Em paused mid step; if this wasn't serious I would have laughed.

"Qu'entendez-vous pas?" Madam Esme whispered in a appalled voice.

"Je veux dire Non, je ne peux pas et ne va pas avec lui, je refuse." I said pointing at Jasper. I faltered at the hurt look on his face, but ignored it, he must be trying to convince me with feigned emotions, and well it just won't work with me. With my stubborn mask in place, anger and determination replaced hurt.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, I've paid for you in full, and you are now mine." Anger consumed me, stepping into Jasper I huffed.

"I am no ones." He smiled at me like he was indulging a child. I raised my hand to smack him once more, but he caught my hand, pulling me to him his strange amber eyes ablaze.

"I allowed the first, the second will not come." Before I could retort he lifted me, like I weighted nothing, turning towards Esme, he bowed as well as he could with me on his shoulders.

"Merci pour votre hospitalité madame, mais il est temps pour nous de mettre immédiatement." She nodded, as he started to walk, the fight in me was unleashed, I pounded on his back, screamed and hollered for someone to help me, for him to put me down this insisted all which fell on deaf ears, my screams where heard throughout the brothel, as everyone was awake and coming out of their rooms, looking at what was happening. Some tried to help me, but Esme told them to stand fast or they will be thrown out.

My screams continued, I grabbed onto the door frame halting him, but he just adjusted me making my hands slip, and he continued to go. Forcing me into the carriage I tried to get out still, but he entered as well, ordering the footmen to go, the carriage started with a jolt. In desperation I tried to go out the window before the buggy gained too much speed, but he caught me, non to gently forcing me back into my sit.

"Will you stop that?" He yelled. I spit at him, I knew it was stupid if me to do, but he had me and if I was going to die or be beaten, then I want to do something worth it. His eyes blazed once more as he wiped off the spit that landed on his face, I knew I was dead then, but he just wiped his hand off and settle more into his chair. We road for what it seemed to be for days, until the carriage stopped, the door opened Jasper got out, he turned towards me reaching out his hand to help me out, it seems the sun wanted me to know what was really install for me, because once the sun hit him his skin sparkled my eyes widened, he smile grew and offered his hand once again; but if he was out, then I was staying in. I refused to take to barrowing myself more into the seat and walls.

He sighed, while shaking his head. He got in and pulled me from the carriage. I started screaming and struggling again. I didn't care If I was going to be a prisoner here, then they will know that I didn't want to be here. I continued my rampage all the way in, I didn't even know how or when he got to a bedroom, but he tossed me on a bed, regaining my balance I scrambled off the bed to the far-est. wall away from him.

"Emerald I am not going to hurt you, so you need not to be afraid of me. I want you to be comfortable here."

"Then let me go, I don't know what you are, so I can't tell anybody, not that would believe me anyway." My heartbeats increased when he shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't Emerald." He smirked; once again my temper flared getting the best of me.

"And why not? What is my purpose for being here; judging by this castle, you're a very well off, so no doubt you would be able to pay for me every night. If that I your intentions then you sir are daft." Jasper moved closer, while I took a step back, seeing that I was not going to let him closer to me, he sighed once more, after nervously scratching the back of his head he spoke again.

"Emerald… that is not why I brought you here. I did it because… well… I want you to be my… well would you… be my mate?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoos how did you like it? love it? hate it? as you can tell some of the top conversation was left in english, that isx because I wanted them to stand out a bit more and the boys were adresses each other. okay just so you know since Edward is now at Jasper's house the chapter will mostly consist of English some french scattered around, but mostly english. So i hoped ya'll liked it. please R&amp;R and tell me what you thougt. XD<strong>

**Till next time bye now. **

**translations:**

**I got something nasty on me**

**(I have good news Emerald, monsieur Jasper here has taking a great liking to you and has agreed to pay off any of your current debts for here and take you home with him.)**

**"You sold me? Have I done something wrong?" **

**Emerald you know that care about you, but you were never meant to be in a place like this, this is your chance to get out of here, take it I have.**

**"your closing here? What about the other girls?" **

**No I am not closing, but I did accept him to be my permanent patron**

**I'm sorry, but we must leave now**

**What do you mean no?**

**I mean No, I cannot and will not go with him, I refuse**

**Thank you for your hospitality madam, but it is time for us to get going now**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Emerald Chapter 5**

**Edward's Point of view**.

* * *

><p>'Mate' the word rang in my ears. Was he serious or just jesting? I knew what he wanted, but was he serious, did he really want to be with me. Could this beautiful man really want a me a prostitute; could love me like person. Looking at him, he continued to hold his hand out to me. Wearily I took one step towards him, still close to the wall as I could get. My hand accidently pulled on the curtain, making it slightly pull back letting the sun come into the room. It shine on him making his face sparkle once again.<p>

My mind jolted back, reality hit me. This man wasn't a man; he was a monster, maybe a succubus my mother always said existed. There was no way this thing could love me. Again going against the wall I shook my head as he tried to come to me. I knew he saw the change in my mind that his dirty tricks did not work on me completely.

"Emerald please do not be afraid of me. I will not hurt you I promise. Please stay with me, be with me, love me, be my mate." The word love caught my attention. My anger rouse, what could this thing know about love? How could it use the word like it was a word to use to get victims?

"Love…? What could a thing like you know about love? You want me to be your mate? You want me to love you, let you make love me, let you be my what… knight in shining armor?"

I shook my head, taking a deep breath before I continued.

"No, there is no way, Allez en enfer." That must have made him mad, because the next thing I knew he was in front of me. I did not know how he got there so fast. He pulled me into his arms, placing me against the wall.

"Now you listen me. You will not speak to me that way. I allowed it at first, but now you are in my house so watch that tongue." I was terrified, but I refused to let it show.

"Let me go your hurting me." I said, he looked at his hands, before releasing me. He looked ashamed, but I wasn't falling for it.

"Look Rosalie my sister will be in here to give you a change of clothes." I nodded, he went out the door, and once it closed I threw myself on the bed, tears coming out. After a while, sleep over come me.

* * *

><p><strong>GUESS WHOS BACK! Lmao I am back I am so sorry for taking a long break, but I am back, I know it is short, but this was just something to get me starting off again, so I hope you, like it and don't think too bad of Edward, hey what would you do? Lmao I hope you like and as always till next time bye now.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Emerald**

**Chapter 6**

**Carlisle's POV**

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall, wanting to see how Jasper was coming along. However, all he heard was yells.<p>

_"Love…? What could a thing like you know about love? You want me to be your mate? You want me to love you, let you make love me, let you be my what… knight in shining armor?"_

_"No, there is no way, Allez en enfer."_

_"Now you listen me. You will not speak to me that way. I allowed it at first, but now you are in my house so watch that tongue."_

_"Let me go your hurting me."_

I heard Jasper coming out, after saying that Rosie was going to come. Stepping back I waited till he had closed the door, before talking.

"Jasper…" Jasper turned to me.

"Oh Carlisle… What did you need?" Jasper said trying to sound calm. I smiled; trying not to let my emotions out, not wanted to make the boy even madder.

"So… is everything alright? How is Edward?" Jasper rubbed the back of his head. I waited letting him gather his thoughts.

"He… he is … To be honest Carlisle it is not going so good. He doesn't want anything to do with me. He says he will never love me, that I am a monster, and that I am not worthy of love. I never knew those words, would hurt so much." Jasper said going to the window. I went to him; and placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder in comfort.

"Jasper I told you this was going to be difficult; taking him without his consent and paying for him. It may have not been the best move. I know you wanted him; like I know that he is your mate. But you have to be patient and let him come to you. It is too late to try and court him like I did Esme; it is not too late to have him love you. Be gentle with him, he is been through a lot, and you having paid for him; it made him feel even more of a prostitute." I smiled once more; before leaving him with his thoughts. I knew maybe I was too harsh, but he needed to hear it as harsh as it is.

**Edward's POV**

After crying for a while, I feel to sleep hoping that maybe when I woke up, this maybe all a dream. I woke up when I heard someone enter the room. I hoped that it wasn't Jasper; I didn't want to see that monster. I sat up, glancing around I saw a women placing clothes and tray on the table.

"Um… Excuse me? Who are you?" I asked being curious. She turned around, the first thing I noticed was her eyes; she had the same eyes as Jasper, and that same strange golden color. I knew that she was one of them; she had to be, there was nobody else that had that impossible eye color. I stepped back from her; I didn't want her to come anywhere near me.

"What is wrong Edward? Are you scared of me? HA! Jasper was so stupid for bring you here... Like a human could ever understand us. All you humans care about it yourselves, and everything that is different from you MUST be a monster." Rosalie said sneering at me. I scowled at her, what did she know?

"Well if you don't like humans, then you can just leave this room." I said pointing at the door. I heard a snarl and the next thing that I know I am on my back, with a vicious vampire baring her teeth at me. I couldn't help the scream that forced its way out of my throat. I was going to die. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for her to rip my throat out. However, it never came; I opened my eyes, and Jasper was leaning over me.

"Emerald are you alright?" I sat up, looking over to the snarling female vampire. I froze.

"Emmett…?" The blonde man and a petite girl, I never have seen before managed to drag the women out of the room with ease. Em smiled at me, but I couldn't return it; betrayal and anger filled me to the brim. My breath came out rougher, a movement caught my eye, Jasper was still there looking at me with concern.

I stood up, and pointed to the door.

"Get out."

Jasper tried to place a hand on my shoulder, but I jerked out of the way.

"Get out!"

"Emerald please I am still your friend, it is still me." I shook my head no this is not Em. How could I trust him? How could I not connect the eyes?

"Get out." I said once again, trying to keep my temper. Jasper took a step closer to me, and the blonde came back into the room. I lost it.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" I screamed; I grabbed the tray that was on the table, throwing it at them. When Jasper tried to approach I ran, grabbing anything that I could and throwing it at him.

"Don't you come near me! Stay away from me! Get out!" I ran to the end of the wall, there was nowhere else to go; so I turned to him, pushing myself as close as I could as much as my bod would let me.

The blonde came to Jasper making him stop.

"Jasper stop… let's go. You are making it worse." The blonde took a step towards me and I went closer to the wall, he stopped and stepped back.

"Okay, okay… It is okay, we are leaving… calm down." He walked backward, pulling Jasper along with him. I didn't miss the sorrow that flashed Jasper's eyes. However, I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty. Once the door shut I ran to the bed; getting under the blanket I huddled there, hoping that they would stay gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH! I am so sorry this is late. Please forgive me. Also forgive me that I never answered your reviews. *pleads on knees* Thank you thank you for giving me reviews they mean so much to me. It makes me want to update even more.<strong>

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and please don't hate on Edward he is just scared, but I want to know what you think, so if you hate him right now please let me know. Lmao**

**Well till next time bye now.**

**P.S I promise I won't be too late next time bye lmao. And I will give responses to all new comments promise. XD**

**Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**Edward's POV**

* * *

><p>It has been a week since I came to this place, this nightmare that I could not escape. I stayed inside my room at all times. Every time one of those monsters came inside my room, I stayed as far away as possible. From the looks of it the never seemed to sleep, more than once I have noticed that Jasper would sneak into my room; what he was doing there I have no clue. He would sit there and watch me, as I watched him. Neither one of us would say a word to each other; I mean what could I say? Every time I brought up wanting to back to the brothel, he would just shake his head no, and then leave.<p>

It was becoming very boring inside this room, but I didn't know what else to do. There was no books, no music, no anything that I could do to pass the time. Em still tried to come and talk to me, but I was just not ready to forgive him just yet. I know that I was hurting, but I just couldn't bring myself to care too much. I needed more time, and sure I could have told him that, but then him repenting would be for not, so I left things the way they for the time being. I was suddenly brought out of my musing when I heard the door open, and then close. I looked over and saw the small petite women, which I had seen carry the scary blonde of last week.

I watched her closely as she took the food try, that they used to be my food in. The door opened once more and several people came inside the room, carrying buckets and brooms. The petite brunette turned her gaze to me, when they started to come inside. The inhuman color of her eyes, shocked me she still looked so human, and if I saw her for the first time; I would think that she was human. However, I knew the truth; this small woman could easily rip out my throat if she wanted to. So I continued to stay on my bed away from her as possible. Although, it seemed that she had other plans, as she came up to the bed and began to speak.

"Emerald the maids are going to clean your room. If you like you can go to the library in the second wing, or you can catch some sun outside in the sun room. It is up to you on what you would like to do, but you must leave this room; the ladies don't like to have anybody here, when they clean they say we just get in their way." She finished and gave the ladies in the room a big smile.

Slowly I got off the bed, and made my way to the door. The small brunette followed me and gestured me to follow her. For some reason I did, I don't really know why, but I just couldn't help it. Maybe she was leading me to my death, or she just could be showing me where the sun room or the library was. We continued to walk in silence, till we stopped at a big door wooden door, she turned to me and gestured for me to enter. Slowly I did and was amazed at what I saw; the library was beautiful. The books went as high as the ceiling, there were ladders on each wall that stretch to the ceiling as well.

There was a fire place on the far right of the door, as well as a couch and small cushion chair, which surrounded the library. Stain glass window right above the fire place, and books that surrounded it. I have never seen something so beautiful in all of my life; even the library that I used to have at home, was nothing compared to this one. Once the door closed, I ran to wall on the left, running my hand along the spines of the books. This library had everything, from love stories, to poems, to books the titles could not even be interpreted, seeing at they were in foreign languages. One of the books caught my eye _'The letter of the Portuguese nun' _by Gabriel- joseph de la Vergne, Comte de Guilleragues. With great interest and excitement, I grabbed the book and almost skipped to the table in the middle of the room, which also had cushioned chairs surrounding it. Eagerly I turned to the first page; losing myself deeply in the story, I had not noticed that I was not alone in the room, till I heard a voice, which almost had me, on the floor in fright.

******************* Jasper's POV ******************

I laid down on the couch, a book in my hand as I wait for Alice to come back; she said that she left something inside her room, that she wanted to show me, and that she would go get it and be back. So instantly I grabbed the nearest book I saw, seeing as I have read them all; it was nothing to just pick a book and relax into it. I didn't even look up, when the door opened once more; glad that Alice back so that she can show me what she had.

That was until the familiar scent of my mate hit my nose, I looked up from the book I was reading; I watched with amused as, once the door was close Emerald ran around the library, going to the wall on his left, and excitedly ran his hands over my books. I smiled as I saw his eyes fill with wonder as he finally found a book, and practically skipped his way over to the table to read it. He was so engrossed into it, he didn't even seemed that he notice me, get up from where I was laying; to go over to him look over his shoulder, and sit right next to him for five minutes.

For those peaceful five minutes, I watched as his eyes ran over the pages, soaking up every word that was written; the sadness in his eyes as he read the words of the aggrieved nun. I have never seen such a look before; he amazed me.

"It's sad isn't it?" Emerald practically jumped out of his skin; when he heard me talking to him.

"Oh my God Jasper you scared me!" He yelled at me; I couldn't help but laugh at him. I laughed even harder, when he hit me and pouted. It didn't pass my attention that he called me by my name, or that he isn't hiding in the corner, yelling at me to get away from; I just didn't say anything to ruin the small moment together.

"So how to you like my library..?" Emerald's eyes widened at my words.

"This is your library..?" I nodded and he looked around once again in wonder; before he shot his eyes back to me.

"Exactly how long have you been here?" I smirked at this; he wanted to know if I saw him acting like a silly child who finally went to the toy story.

"Since you came in; you were quite happy to be here weren't you?" He blushed at my words. The smell of his blood was intoxicating. I looked down at the book at was still opened and decided to use it to make small talk.

"So is the book to your liking?" By now Emerald has realized that I am alone with him, in my library; for he stood up and went back to the bookshelf, ready to put the book back up. Using my speed I quickly went to him placing my hand out to cover the spot where the book was supposed to go. He gasped in shock and quickly brought his arms around his own chest, the book now pressed against him, like he was using it to ward me away from him.

I watched as he looked around, trying to find an exit, as I had already covered the way to the body with my body. The feeling of fear came over me, I knew it was not my own. So resisting the urge to touch him, I spoke as gently as I could.

"You don't have to stop reading because of me. I don't mind, you are welcome to read/use my books and library anytime you like. Any place in this estate you are allowed to wonder, just not the east wing, which is where my sibling's and father's bed chambers are.

That place would not interest you at all now would it?" Emerald gave a small shake of his head, at him question at the end.

His hair was starting to go in his face, and I just couldn't keep myself from reaching over and gently tucking the strand of hair behind his ears. His unruly auburn hair has always fascinated me; I have longed to touch it, to run my fingers through it, but I did not want to frighten him anymore then I already have. So, I refrained myself, though with great difficulty, and just let it go once it was back in place. His eyes meet mine, before I dropped my hand; he eyes seemed to question me, on why I was being so gentle with him. Gently I placed my thumb on his jaw line, as softly as I could I caressed it. I wanted to show him that I was not an animal that he did not have to be afraid of me.

His eyes continued to look into mine, his emotions are filled with wonder, confusion on why is he not as scared of me as he was a week ago, and much to my own personal delight and surprise; a small but distinct spark of lust, swirled all together. I knew I was pushing my limits, but I wondered how far, this new curiosity of his would go. So, using my thumb that was already on his jaw line, I slightly tilted his face upwards, and leaned in; letting my lips lightly graze his. After a small moment of bliss, Emerald tilted his head back down, his cheeks red and his emotions on high alert again. I knew to no longer push him, and dropped my hand to speak instead.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to frighten you. It was not my intent… so like I said feel free to use my library anytime you like; you don't have to ask." Emerald looked back at him, his eyes telling me of his suspicions.

"So I can use it anytime I want? And what do I have to do to deserve this liberty? Let you drink from me?" I kept the hurt out of face; it saddened me that he still thought this way, but I refused to give up. They have made such great progress today, even if it was a little.

"Of course not… there is no fee, this is not the brothel Emerald; there is not price to be paid to have such liberties, that I can promise you." There were still suspicion in his green eyes, but at my words I could they had soften a little. I was thrilled by this; this means there is still hope for us yet. I began to say something else to him, but the sounds of arguing silenced me. Both of us turned toward the door, as it slammed open. Rosalie was standing there her emotions and facial expressions where that of shock and outrage.

"Unbelievable..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahahahahhah I cut it right there, yes, yes call me cruel. ALSO I don't know what to say about not updating in two months, so all I am going to say is I am sorry, and I hope you forgive me and enjoy is update.<strong>

**Please R&R**

**Till next time bye now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N hello there guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in a while, but here is the next chapter. also I am sorry I haven't answered your comments, I will try to do the new one (if you give them to me) this time. I would like to think all of you that gave them to me, they really made my day, and I hope you continue to give me inspiration. Thank you. **

**Chapter eight**

**Jasper's POV**

* * *

><p>"<em>Unbelievable..!"<em>

I shot around, lowering myself into a crouch and pushing Emerald away from the door; as Rosalie came bursting into the library, face in utter disbelief and disgust. Anger radiated from her, the disgust on her face was very potent in her feelings that surrounded him in a thick cloak. I growled as she sneered at Emerald, pointing at him in a direct manner.

"What is he doing in here Jasper? This is my library too, and I don't want any filthy human in here. How dare you bring him in here?" I raise himself from the crouch position I was in, opening my mouth I wanted to say something, but Emerald beat me too it.

"This may be your library too, but Jasper is still the second owner of this library, and if he says I can be in here then I will be!" I was surprised that these words come out of his mouth. A human standing up to a vampire was a death wish. I felt Rosalie's anger grow, and quickly turned around as Alice burst into the room, and grabbed a hold of Rosalie, along with Emmett coming into the room to control his wife.

"You keep that human away from me! If I ever see him alone… I will kill him! He is a dead human do you understand Jasper!" Jasper snarled in anger, and Carlisle ran into the room blocking the view and pathway between Jasper and Rosalie.

"Jasper calm down… don't let Emerald see you like this." Carlisle whispered in my ear for me just to hear. I widened my ear in shock; I had totally forgotten about him, turning away from the others I looked at the man behind me. He was in the corner cowering with the book covering his face. I could feel his fear, most of it was because of Rosalie, but a small bit of that fear was for me. Slowly I walked to him, and kneeled down, placing my hand on the book, and gently lowering it. Emerald looked up, and when he saw me slowly moved himself closer to me, allowing me to help him up.

"Emerald come on; let me take you back to your room Huh?" Emerald nodded, and I lead him back to his room. While we were walking I deliberately walked by all the windows, to allow him to see the whole land they were on. Several times Emerald would stop and look at the garden, and smile widely at all of the flowers and the small water fall I had in there.

"Emerald..?" He turned to him eyes still filled with wonder; I loved it when he gets this way, it made me want to do everything I could to see that it stays there.

"Before you retire to your bed chamber, would you like to take a tour of the gardens?" Emerald smiled at this.

"I would love to, but are you sure it is okay? One of your other siblings might not want a filthy human in their garden." I turned to look at him, he must be upset about what was said; however, when our eyes meet, I could see the playful glint in his eye.

I smiled at him, reached out to place my hand on his elbow, and lead him to the French doors that lead to the garden. It surprised me that he actually allowed me to touch him like this, but I didn't want to make it known that Emerald was allowing me to touch him like this. I just relished the feel of him allowing such me liberties. The garden was one of the two places I loved to go to, and I feel happy that I will be able to show him the placing that mean the most to me.

The garden was beautiful and extravagant, but not as great as seeing Emerald twirl around in circles, when he ran through the grass. It was hilarious and it made me feel warm inside; a feeling that I have not felt in centuries. Watching him confused me, how could he go from being scared, and very cold towards him; to being silly, free, and comfortable with him. I feared that he will regress back to his old self, and not want me anywhere near him. I don't know how I would take it, if he did that and something told me I had to be patient with him, because if I pushed him to far he will do exactly like that.

I felt Carlisle before I actually saw him, and from his feelings I knew he was still angry and remorseful on what had happened earlier. He stood right next to me, watching Emerald play in the water with his bare feet and pluck flowers picking off the peddle and letting them fall into the water.

"Jasper you do know this is my garden right?" I scoffed and turned to him.

"Don't tell me you are going to be as callous as Rosalie now are you?" Carlisle chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course not… I just had to say it. Is he alright? Does he like the garden?"

"Yes he is just fine now that we are in the garden. As we were passing it, he just couldn't take his eyes off it; so I thought we could stop by here and let him see the great work you have put into this. Of course, I didn't tell him you own this; I feared that he would not want to come inside if he knew." Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. I knew this was not the real reason he has come to talk to me, so I waited till he could speak.

"… Jasper… Rosalie is not taking too well to him, and though it is not a surprise we are not able to change her mind from wanting to kill him. So I think it is best you keep him away from the things that are hers and that are partially hers." I turned to him and narrowed my eyes.

"I will do as you say, but the garden is yours and the library is half mine, these are the two places he likes, and is comfortable being in. I will not keep him away from the library; I have already promised him that he can come anytime he wants. Carlisle if I say he cannot, he will think I cannot protect him, and that I am a liar. These are the things I cannot have him think, not at a time like this, when our relationship or lack thereof is so fragile the slightest thing can sever it, and he will be lost to me. You know that, how can you even suggest something like this to me?" Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, sighing deeply.

"Jasper I fear that if you do not do this, then she will kill him, and if she does and he is turned the feelings of unease will grow stronger as a vampire, and he will not want to stay with us. He will be lost to you forever anyway, and if he is not controlled then he definitely will be killed. Think reasonably with this." I noticed Alice walking by, and I call her over to me. When she came I spoke.

"Alice how is Emerald with you, is he comfortable with you right?" Alice nodded.

"When he is done playing can you take him back to his room, and see it that he is given dinner? I must speak with Rosalie."

"Of course Jasper…" I went to Emerald and squatted next him, giving him a gentle smile when he looked up at me and offered me a flower.

"Thank you, are you enjoying the water?"

"Yes it feels good; it's kind of hot out here… I hope you don't mind." He added giving me an uneasy look. Again pain flashed through me, when I saw that expression; when is ever going to know he can do know wrong with me?

"Of course not, I am sorry I didn't know it was hot out here for you, I would have put up a canopy for you." Emerald shook his head in disagreement.

"No, no it is okay. The water cooled me down it is okay."

"Well that's good; unfortunately I must leave you now, I have some business to take care of, and I will not be able to take you back to your room. Alice here will show you the way if that is okay?" Emerald turned and looked to where I pointed, and pouted and winced. But he nodded in his consent anyway.

"Alright, but will you be back for dinner?" I wanted to scream out my delight that he wanted me to eat with him. So I smiled and nodded that I will join him, the smile that filled his face gave me hope that our relationship, though rocky had promise. I knew not to push him, so after I agreed to dinner, I stood up and left him with Alice.

I had to find Rosalie; we needed to have a chat.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOO what is Jasper going to say? And what do yall think about Emerald playing nice? Do you think it is going to be short lived or is he changing for the better leave me a comment and let me know.<strong>

**Till next time, bye now.**

**P.S PLEASE! stop telling me how to do the French in this story, there will not be that much French in the chapters anymore. only when hey go out, and that wont be much; also when Emerald talks to Esme. I have already stated this in a previous author's note before. So please stop this, I know you mean well, but it is really getting on my nerves. I WILL NOT put everything in English and say that it is French, i am sorry that this is a inconvenience for you. but this does take place in France; also I place a warning in this story that it will go back in forth in languages within the story. so you have been fairly warned. **

**I am sorry if this offends anyone, but when you tell someone to change their story just because it inconveniences you; it really offends the writer (which is me) so please stop doing this. **

**I love comments and constructive criticism, but when you tell me to change the story just to fit you makes me upset. Also I will like to apologize for having to put this in a story, their are some that do not have a account so i cannot tell them straightly. S please forgive me for the inconvenience, and the utterly harsh words. **

**Thank you and I hope to see you enjot the rest of the story. bye now. **


End file.
